


Little Sunshine

by ahoeonlyforjunhoe



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Forced Marriage, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoeonlyforjunhoe/pseuds/ahoeonlyforjunhoe
Summary: Where Jiwon got Junhoe pregnant and was forced to marry the latter.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 27
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I just got this idea a while ago and I just really adore mpreg story so I tried writing about it with JunBob of course. Anyways, if you're uncomfortable about this kind of story I suggest don't read this but if you're not, then enjooooy! :))

"I made breakfast for you." Junhoe bit his lips. He fiddled with his fingers and anxiously wait for his husband's reply. 

"Why?" His husband, Jiwon asked, he didn't bother to look at Junhoe. He was busy scrolling his emails and messages from his work, waiting for an important deal with the important client.

"Uh, um, well you see, you always leave without eating and breakfast is the very importan--" Junhoe was cut off when Jiwon picked up his suit case and coat.

"I need to go." Without looking to Junhoe, he left. 

Junhoe sighed and sat on the table. It has been like this since they got together, they have been married for two months. 

It's nothing special really, they just got married because Junhoe got pregnant from a one night stand with Jiwon. Yeah, and he was'nt really gonna ask to be married with Jiwon, because he firmly believe that marriage is sacred and you need to do it with someone you love not just by someone you slept with. But his parents were so mad that they had to go directly to Jiwon's parents and inform them that their son got Junhoe pregnant and then from that time, everything was like a dream or a nightmare rather. 

Junhoe was being patient for the whole two months with Jiwon, even if the latter doesn't give him any attention, it was like he was a ghost on his house. He knew that Jiwon was against about the idea of marriage so was he, but he had no choice it's for the future of their baby. He doesn't want his kid to grow up asking why he/she doesn't have a dad? He would always got stressed when he would think about that.

He was trying, really, he was trying his best to understand Jiwon because all of this were all new to him and maybe the older was overwhelmed and he was not ready to accept this, but until when? Until when Junhoe would stay and settle for this kind of set up? Jiwon treating him like a ghost. 

There was one time, Jiwon did not go home for almost 3 weeks, he had no idea whom to contact at first because he doesn't want Jiwon's parents to be worried about their son, they are too old for this drama. So junhoe did search for him on his own, with his little bump in his belly he had to meet Jiwon's friends and asked Jiwon's whereabouts. He was worried and nervous, but thankfully after that night Jiwon went home and Junhoe was more greatful that he was okay. 

To say that pregnancy was hard is understatement, it was bloody hard. Junhoe had to deal with his morning sickness and body cramps on his own, he had to take care also of his body seriously because he have someone in there now. And the first time he heard that he was pregnant, he automatically got worried if he can raise his child well? He was nervous but he was happy and excited to meet his little sunshine.

-  
Junhoe was waiting for Jiwon in the sala. Usually, he would be home at 7 but it was 9 in the evening and he was not answering his phone. 

He was about to call Jiwon's secretary when the door opens.

"Hey, you're late? Did you have dinner already?" He greeted the older while helping him in removing his coat.

"Yeah, I'm gonna sleep now." Jiwon notice how the younger face melt down upon hearing that. He got worried for a second but he brushed the thought away immediately. 

He didn't bother to say goodnight to Junhoe, he went upstairs, wash his body and sleep. He was tired as hell.

It was 2 am in the morning when he heard something from downstairs. He immediately get up thinking that it was an intruder, he had a baseball on his right hand while going down, he tried not making a sound when he reach the kitchen. 

He peek from the wall outside and he didn't see anyone, but he can still heard sounds coming from the refrigerator. He slowly went on it and his heart almost burst out when he saw Junhoe on the front of refrigerator. He was sitting there and was shocked too that he saw Jiwon. 

"You will be the death of me! God, you scared me Junhoe! What are you doing here? Do you know it's 2 freaking AM in the morning??!!" Jiwon yelled and Junhoe due to his hormones, he was hurt by hearing Jiwon yelling at him.

He tried supressing his cry but damn his hormones, he was bawling like a child. 

"Y-you don't have to yell at me! I'm sorry! It was my fault I got weird cravings at early morning! But you can't yell at me like that, my baby can hear you!" Junhoe was endlessly crying, he was wiping his tears with his sleeves but it was not enough for his thousand tears. He felt stupid for crying just because he got yelled by his husband but he had a point, their baby can hear them and it would not be good to hear his daddy yelling his other daddy. 

"H-hey, um, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for yelling." Jiwon was shocked at what he was witnessing, he wasn't really sure why Junhoe was crying so much but maybe it was about what the doctor have discussed on them, Junhoe might cry or be sad suddenly because of his hormones, he have to try to be considerate and understanding on the latter whenever he felt that way, but he was the complete opposite of it now. 

He sat down and caress the younger's back he also held his body against him and let the younger's head lean on his chest. It was his fault the younger cried so hard so he had to make up for it. 

Junhoe was still crying but he was more calm than earlier. Him leaning on Jiwon's chest made him calm. 

"Um, were you hungry?" Jiwon asked while wiping Junhoe's tears on his cheeks. His eyes were puffy and red, his nose was runny and his whole face was a mess from crying. 

The younger nodded, he was a bit surprised when the older wipe his tears for him.

"I was trying to find ice cream and potatoes but I can't find any." Junhoe pouted, still wiping his tears with his sleeves he looked up at Jiwon with his doe eyes. 

Ice cream and potatoes? That's a weird combi! Jiwon thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: light angst ahead

Junhoe woke up with a bright mood. Last night was unusual, Jiwon bought him ice cream and potatoes at 2 in the morning. Maybe he's not really a jerk or something? Maybe he cares a little? Thoughts aboutJiwon flooded Junhoe's mind.

He made his way towards the kitchen and excitedly cook some food for breakfast. Jiwon's mother said the older's favorite breakfast was fried rice and egg. So he tried cooking it, maybe it would make them a bit closer. Yeah, he was hopeless, he would try anything just to get closer to the older, he just wants the best for his future child. He wants them to be the best parents and to be able to do that he need to know everything about his husband and got closer with him. 

Minutes later, Junhoe heard Jiwon coming down from upstairs. 

"Hey, I cooked breakfast. Shall we eat?" Junhoe was a bit confident that he can eat breakfast together with Jiwon today, he thought the latter change a bit from last night. 

But, no, Jiwon still treated him like he doesn't exist. The older just grabbed some apple on the table, got his coat and suitcase and he was about to leave when Junhoe grab his wrist.

"Hey, eat first." Junhoe said while holding Jiwon's wrist. The older looked at Junhoe with a bored face. 

"I will be late if I'll eat." He just remove Junhoe's hands and opened the door.

"Can you stop treating me like this?" Junhoe blurted out, he felt crying all of a sudden. He was so done with Jiwon. 

"Can you stop treating me like I'm your husband?" 

"But you are my husband!"

"Yeah, only in papers. And after the baby was born we'll get divorce." Jiwon face the younger. He saw how shocked junhoe was, he didn't care though, that's what he was planning right from the start, after the baby was born he would file for a divorce and live like he wanted to. 

Silence. 

A small tear left his eyes but he immediately wipe it. He was wrong, Jiwon haven't change, he would never change. He felt stupid to think that maybe the older would change for him and their child.

"Fine, asshole." He hurriedly went upstairs and cried. 

-

Later that evening, Junhoe watched silently his favorite series. It was on it's last episode and he was dying to know who was the real culprit. He was munching some fruits and veggies that he bought last week. 

He held his tummy and slowly caress it, it wasn't that big but you can feel the small bump when you touch it. 

"Baby, when you're old enough you need to watch this series with me, alright?" He smiled, he kinda liked talking to his unborn child.

He was on the climax scene of the series when the doorbell rang. 

He went on it and was greeted by Jiwon's mom who was carrying a large plastic bags. He hurriedly help the lady and offer his hand.

"Ommoni. It's a bit late, what are you doing here?" He asked while putting the winter coat of the lady and the pile of bags she had. 

"I have a friend who was living two blocks away, and I just decided to check on you." She smiled and caress Junhoe's cheek, and weirdly Junhoe felt crying, he suddenly miss his mom and his home. They were too absorbed on the moment they didn't notice Jiwon's presence.

"Ma?" Jiwon approach them and hug the lady. He then looked at Junhoe who had a glassy eyes and was ready to cry but he manage to swallow the urge to bawl. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked his mum while Junhoe proceeded on the kitchen, arranging the foods for dinner as well as the foods Jiwon's mom brought.

"Well, I wanted to see you and Junhoe. Are you taking care of him? You know his pregnancy is a bit sensitive right? He needs a lot of care." Jiwon's mom was serious. 

He cannot answer the straight question. Guilt slowly ate him. He know how sensitive and risky Junhoe's pregnancy is but he didn't care. he was too busy sulking about how his life was ruined. 

"Umm, I--"

"No need to worry, ommoni. Jiwon hyung is taking care of me." Junhoe smiled to him and to his mom.

"Dinner is ready." 

He stood there completely confuse. 

-

"Can I ask you something?" Junhoe whispered while gazing above. The ceiling was different from his room, it was painted in a blue hue and some parts were blindly white, just like the ocean, it sends serenity and warmth. 

They were laying on Jiwon's bed together, Jiwon's mom thought they were in love with each other just like other normal couple and sleeping with separate room would raise suspicion to the old lady,so as much as he hate Junhoe, Jiwon doesn't want his mom to be worried about them.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He replied. 

"Why do you hate me so much?" His eyes automatically opened and look to his side. Junhoe was still looking at the ceiling, his hormones was kicking again, fucking hormones! His doctor said it would be stronger than his first month and would likely last long until he gave birth. He felt crying again, he just felt sensitive and hurt because Jiwon hate him for having a baby, and ruining his life. As if he planned to have this!

"You don't need to deny it, I know you hate me for ruining your life or whatsoever. And, well as much as I want to hate you too... I can't."  
Junhoe bit his lips and supress his cry, but again, his fucking hormones was kicking, and he can't help to let out a soft sob. He wiped his own tears with his sleeves and turn to face the left side of the room, not wanting Jiwon to witness him crying again. It was not part of his plan to cry but damn hormones, he looked like an idiot.

"And you know why?" He continued his sentence while wiping every tears. He felt stupid. 

"Because you are the father of my child, you were one of the reasons why I have what I have now. And I want to understand you, I want to know your reason why you hate me." Junhoe wanted to know him better for the sake of his child. Yes, it sounds stupid but he really want to understand Jiwon and maybe patch things up. It has been like this for months and if he'll not take actions now nothing will happen.

He sat up and look at the older. 

Jiwon can't find words, he didn't know how to answer that. He just unconcsiously sat beside Junhoe and slowly wipe the younger's tears. He admit, he doesn't like Junhoe, he was still the reason why his perfect life was ruined, but it surprisingly hurts him seeing the younger crying.

"Can I ask you a favor? Can you set aside your hate for the sake of your baby? Can you just pretend that you care for the next few months that I'm here? I just really don't want to stress about our situation because it would put the baby at risk. You can hate me after I deliver the baby safely, just please don't treat me like a shit, 'coz I don't want to lose my baby." Junhoe cried again for the second time, he was embarassed because he was bawling like a child but he didn't regret what he said, he wanted the best for his own child and lately he was becoming overly stress because of Jiwon's treatment to him which is the total opposite of what his Doctor advise to him, to not be stress because it will affect the baby and worst might lose the baby too. 

He didn't care if he was pleading and begging, it's his child's life and safety he would do anything for the baby. 

Even if he want to runaway from Jiwon, he can't. He can't go to his parent's because they live faraway and travelling for almost eight hours would just put him in danger. He had no choice though, he have friends but all of them worked in different and far places, also he doesn't want to bother them, they have their own lives now.

He sighed and still wipe the tears on his eyes. He felt a pair of hands touching his cheeks, he looked up and was met by the deep and charcoal irises of the older.

"I-I really don't know what to say... I can't promise to be good to you, but I'll try." Jiwon whispered, his heart clenched on the sight of the younger, he was weeping because of him. He can't really tell what he was feeling that time but he was sure he felt a light pang on his heart when Junhoe cried. The overhwelming feeling of having a child at the age of 22 was too much that he had to avoid the reality of it, and also the fact that he lost his fiance because of this stupid marriage made him blame the younger. Yes, before this stupid marriage happened with Junhoe, he was about to get married with his boyfriend, but things happened and Hanbin, his boyfriend, left him after knowing he got someone pregnant. However, after all this time, he still love Hanbin. 

But, a life would be at risk if he would let his emotion control him, so maybe he can try. He will try for his own baby. Maybe this is the time to take his responsibility as a dad. He mentally convince his self to try his best in being a dad. Yes, it still hurts, his fiance leaving him would always hunt him and hurt him for his whole life but his baby doesn't deserve all of his stupid acts. So, He'll try for his baby. 

"That's okay." Junhoe smiled at him and lean on his touch. The younger shifted his body and lean on his chest, his head nuzzling the crook of his neck, his nose silently sniffed his husband's scent, and for him it was the most comfortable place on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. It's very angsty, sorry. But no worries, I'll focus on some fluff for the next chap hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go. :)) Btw, would you like to have a smut chapter for this story or nah?? Let me know 💜💙

Junhoe woke up from the blaring sound of their alarm clock. He was about to get up when he felt an arm enveloping his waist and let his back touch the chest of the person behind, he remembered what happened last night. Jiwon was understanding and considerate, he didn't promise anything but he said he'll try which made the younger's heart blastoff.

He unconsciously let out a smile upon seeing the arm hugging his waist and he also felt the older's chin touching his shoulder. He can hear Jiwon's steady breathing tickling his ear and made him shiver.

"Uh, Jiwon?" Junhoe carefully shake the older's arm that was draping his waist. 

"Mm?" He heard the older groan.

"You'll be late."

"What time is it?" 

"It's 7:45 already." 

Jiwon realized what he was doing, and warily retracted his arm and sat up. 

"Uh, sorry." He scratched his head. 

"Morning." Junhoe smiled at him.

Jiwon was bedazzled on that innocent smile.

A sudden feeling of throwing up interrupt their sweet morning. 

Junhoe hurriedly went for the small bathroom on their room, luckily he reached it on time. 

"Are you okay? What's happening?" Jiwon worriedly caress the back of the younger.

"Uh, Morning sickness." Junhoe smiled and wipe his mouth.

"Is that normal?" Jiwon asked, completely confuse on how morning sickness works.

"Yeah, since I got pregnant I always had this sickness thing but I got used to it." 

Junhoe got up leaving a confuse Jiwon.

He always had it? Why didn't I notice it? He mentally slap his self, he just realized this was the first morning he wake up with Junhoe by his side. 

He let the thought slip away and he got ready for his work.

"Oh, ommoni left already?" Junhoe tear off the sticky note that was plastered on their refrigerator. 

"why?"

"She said, she didn't want to wake us up so she left already." Junhoe read the blue note and give it to Jiwon. He finished cooking some eggs and bacon.

He was surprised when he saw the older sat across him.

"You'll eat?" The younger ask.

Jiwon shyly nodded. 

Their first breakfast was awkward and silent but Junhoe felt satisfied. All throughout their meal, he was goofily smiling. He looked like an idiot, but who cares? 

"Uh, well, I might be late today. So, yeah, bye." Jiwon awkwardly wave his hand, while Junhoe let out a wide smile, Jiwon was trying to be a good husband and Junhoe felt happy on the thought.

"Bye, take care." 

-  
Evening came, Junhoe spend his time cleaning the whole house and eating, of course. 

When he finished all of the house chores, he let out a loud sigh and plopped his body on the couch. 

Junhoe reach the bowl of fruits on their center table.

He settled for some sappy-romcom movie which later he regret, because his fucking hormones struck again. He was weeping like a baby when both of the character died. Junhoe felt so sad and bad towards the character, they didn't deserve to die, those evil creature does!

He was wiping his eyes when Jiwon arrived.

"Hey, uh, junhoe? what's wrong?" Jiwon sat beside him, carefully reaching Junhoe's hand that was wiping his eyes.

"Jiwon... I know this is so sudden and so weird but my hormone is kicking and like, I feel sad and my hormones tell me that I need a hug... um, so, can I get a hug?" Junhoe pouted, his eyes were puffy and red. He really hate this part of pregnancy, him becoming some weak little shit and just demand for anything. Can someone give him some pills that would make this fucking stupid hormones go away? 

"I feel sad..." Junhoe lowered his gaze and played with his fingers. He felt dumb and stupid. He was sulking because of some character, that was the stupidiest thing ever.

"Why? Did something happened?" Jiwon worriedly asked, he cautiously wipe the tears of the younger. Why he was always crying for damn sake?

"Nothing, I just feel sad. hug me, please." Junhoe pulled the hem of his shirt and pleaded through his eyes. He wanted to feel someone's warmth, his body and mind demanded a hug from his husband. 

Jiwon didn't have the chance to answer when Junhoe threw his body towards the older. He held the older's waist tightly and snuggled his head on Jiwon's neck. 

The older slowly caress the younger's back and place his chin on the top of younger's head.

"Thank you." Junhoe sat up comfortably and wipe his tears.

"Uh, yeah, welcome. And um, here." Jiwon gave him a plastic bag.

Junhoe looked what's inside and he let out a squeak when he saw a bottle of parmesan cheese and cookies inside. He was craving for this since last night. How did Jiwon know about this? As far as he remember, he didn't mention about his cravings to Jiwon.

"Uh well, I heard you mumbling last night about cheese and cookies." Jiwon answered.

Junhoe's cheeks were red, the red hue of his face was so visible.

"T-thank you." 

He smiled happily and Jiwon can't help but to smile at the sight. He suddenly remember Hanbin's face smiling at him... He miss everything about Hanbin though, what if Hanbin was here instead of Junhoe? He smiled while imagining Hanbin having a little bump on his belly. 

"Hey baby, you got what you wanted you little piggy." Junhoe caress his little tummy and talked to his unborn child, he felt giddy and lightheaded. Maybe they can be a happy family soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! Thank you for answering my question, will surely put some smut chapter! For now, here's some fluff :))

Saturday Morning.

Jiwon had no office work today, but usually he'll go to his friend's flat or some bar near his house. However, weirdly he doesn't feel going out today...

He was laying on his bed with junhoe on his side, comfortably sleeping with his head laying on the older's chest and both of his arms were draping the lower torso of the older.

They have discussed about sleeping together in one room, surely it will be awkward at first since they used to sleep separately but it's for their baby sake, so they must do it. Jiwon lately realized how clingy Junhoe was, just like last night he demanded a hug and cuddle before they go to sleep, it's weird but he think he'll get use to this.

His mind wander to a certain person, Hanbin. He used to be clingy and demanding when they were together. Jiwon bitterly smiled at the random thought. 

He unconcsiously held Junhoe's waist and slightly brush the expose skin there which earn a cheery laugh from the younger. Junhoe woke up from the tickles, and push Jiwon hands away, but seconds later regret the feeling of emptiness, he grabbed the older's hands and put it in his waist. He snuggled on Jiwon side and pressed his head to the latter's vigorous chest, he then proceed to his new found habit, sniffing the older's neck. It's weird, but Jiwon scent sends serenity and warmth to his body and well-being.

Jiwon wriggled on Junhoe's sniffs. 

"Stop it!" He let out a hearty laugh and squirm away from the younger. 

Junhoe pouted and his mood immediately went down. Mood swings, alert.

Jiwon noticed the sudden change of Junhoe's mood, so he shifted his body towards the younger and face him, he saw the pout of the younger, he's a bit cute, I admit. Jiwon thought. The older smiled and reach out for his cheeks and pinch it. However, Junhoe didn't feel good. He wanted to smack the hand of the older but he felt it's too much to do that so he just pouted and crossed his arms on his chest. The younger felt stupid and childish again but that's what he was feeling. 

"Alright, c'mere." Jiwon grabbed his waist and move his body towards him, letting the younger lay on his chest just like earlier. Junhoe beamed at his husband and eagerly lay his head on the older's chest and of course, sniffed Jiwon's neck.  
-  
The older was watching an old reality show on their telly when the younger went downstairs. A messenger bag hung on his shoulders, he was wearing an oversized blue shirt that hide his little bump and a beige winter coat.

"Where are you going?" Jiwon asked while munching some cookies that he bought for Junhoe last night, he also tried putting a parmesan cheese on the top of it and surprisingly it doesn't taste that bad but definitely he'll not try it again. 

"Um, well, I have to go to the doctor for my monthly check-up." 

"Really? Can I come with you?" Jiwon considered accompanying Junhoe since he had no work to do and staying at home was so boring. 

Junhoe was a bit surprise but he smiled after. 

"Yeah, sure."  
-  
"I'm glad you came here Mr. Kim with Junhoe, just like what I discussed to him last month, his pregnancy is at high risk and very sensitive so I really advise you to refrain doing some heavy work and being stress, eat some healthy food and sleep early. The heartbeat of baby is normal so far, you don't need to worry. However, I need you to look out for your diet, some women/men forget how important diet is especially in pregnancy, you need to have a balance diet, alright? Healthy foods and exercise are very crucial." The Doctor explained to the both men who were seriously listening. 

"And Mr. Kim, you need to be more considerate to your husband, mood swings, morning sickness, stomach cramp, body aches and such are just part of pregnancy but as much as possible you need to understand and care for him. Alright?" 

Jiwon nodded. 

-

After the pre-natal visit they decided to go home.

"Why? what happened? something wrong?" Jiwon asked when the younger sit on the bench near them and held his stomach. His face was scrunching and he look like he's in pain. 

The older got worried instantly. He sat next to Junhoe and massage the belly, he hoped he can take away the pain from the younger.

"Hey, junhoe? Tell me, what's wrong?" anxiety was obvious on Jiwon's look. 

"Uh, well, hyung... I'm just hungry." Junhoe scratch the back of his head and bit his finger. He felt guilty though for worrying the older. 

Jiwon let out a loud sigh but he smiled after.

"Alright, I know some good restaurant here for your big tummy."

"What? What did you say? Big tummy? So you think I'M FAT?" To be called Fat by your husband would be the worst nightmare of Junhoe and he felt sad, angry and disgusted on his self. Yeah, he's fat now and look like shit. 

He crossed his arms and tears were ready to get out from his eyes.

"What? No! I didn't say that! I said...um, your cute little tummy is hungry now so we need to feed you and the baby. I didn't say you're fat. Junhoe. I would never say that." Jiwon held the younger's waist and caress his tummy. 

He planted small kisses on the top of Junhoe's hair which made the younger smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I had to do some personal things. Anyways, here's a short update. I appreciate all of your feedback!! Thank y'all. :))

Weeks have passed, and slowly things got normal between them. Junhoe felt like they can finally call them, a family. During those weeks, he felt undeniably good, he never felt this way before, he never knew such feeling exist and he never thought that his life would be perfect. Jiwon became so considerate towards him, he have change for the past few weeks, he took care of him, help him in everything, accompanied him in doing groceries and doing small things like reminding Junhoe to sleep early and eat healthy foods. He became a perfect husband for him, he always remind how beautiful Junhoe is, he hug him and comfort him whenever he feel sad. He was so warm and sweet. 

It was surreal. It wasn't like this a months ago, things were kinda fast for him though. He's scared that one day everything will just fall apart and break him. Because despite all of those things, Jiwon do not love him. He knew, Jiwon still love Hanbin. He was not a fool, he witnessed how Jiwon randomly wake up every night and just stare at Hanbin's photo. He saw how his eyes were so sad whenever he's with him. He knew Jiwon was never his and will never be. 

Junhoe was in their room, he was just staring outside, and didn't realize that he was already crying. 

"Junhoe? What's wrong?" Jiwon grabbed Junhoe's shoulder and face the latter. He saw the tears that were coming from the younger's eyes. The last time that he saw Junhoe cried was last month, where the younger beg him to be good on him just for the baby's sake.

"w-why?" Junhoe muttered while looking down on his hands. 

"You are crying. Why are you crying?" Jiwon held his chin and made the younger look at him.

Junhoe avoid the older's gaze. He felt stupid. He was crying again, he would make things difficult for his child. 

"It's nothing." He held his tummy and softly caress it as a way of saying sorry to his baby for being so emotional. 

"No, it's not. Tell me, baby." 

Junhoe bit his lips and cried again. The way his voice called him baby was so soft he felt so sad. He almost wanted to hug the older.

"Just hormones. C'mon, let's sleep." He hurriedly lay down on their bed and face the opposite side. 

He felt the weight of Jiwon laying down on his side. The older turn off the small lamp on their side and proceed to turn on the little star lights on their ceiling. They bought it a few weeks ago because Junhoe was a sucker for stars and moons and Jiwon thought it would help Junhoe sleep comfortably since the younger experienced back pain every time they sleep. 

But now he wasn't having any pain from his back but there's a pain inside him that cannot be cured with any medicine. 

Junhoe slightly jolted when a warm hand slowly envelope his entire waist and held his tummy. He felt Jiwon's chest on his back, seconds later Jiwon's low breathes was all over on his entire neck. He shivered and move away a little, but the older push him back on his arms.

He later felt the small kisses from Jiwon. The older let his mouth wander in Junhoe's neck, he placed a comforting kiss and sometimes lick it which earned a low whimper from the younger. 

"I don't know why you were crying a while ago, and I hate it. I hate seeing you cry, because I know I can't do anything about it, and I really feel useless everytime it happened."

Junhoe was surprised. They never talk about their personal feelings and hearing Jiwon confessing something about what he really feel made him surprised, and as stupid as it may sounds he kinda hopes that Jiwon already feel something towards him, that maybe what he did from this past few weeks was not just because for the baby's sake only but because Jiwon like him...or even love him?

He shifted his position and face the older. He met his eyes and for the first time ever since they got together, he saw something other than sadness. 

"You know you are not useless, right? You took care of me for the past few weeks, you are the best, Jiwon." He ruffled Jiwon's hair and caress his cheeks.

"But you still cry." 

"It's not your fault, I told you it was the hormones thing." Junhoe smiled and it was pure. He was so happy that he can easily touch the face of the man he loves. 

"Really?" 

"Really." 

Junhoe place a small kiss on his forehead.

"Let's sleep." He was about to get back on his side when Jiwon held his face. 

Jiwon stared at him and slowly close the gap between them.

It was sweet, warm and gentle. If Junhoe would describe.

He felt the soft and plump lips of Jiwon against him and he could never wish other than that, it was one of the best feeling. All of his worries instantly vanished.


End file.
